This invention relates to transparent laminated windows and more particularly to such windows having improved defrosting capability.
With the advent of aerodynamic motor vehicle bodies having severely sloping front and rear windows to reduce drag and conserve fuel, automobile windows are increasing in surface area with each model year. This has disadvantages in that the inside of the motor vehicle becomes quite hot in summer while in winter it takes longer to defrost or deice and defog quickly and uniformly using conventional motor vehicle generator voltages. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,661, transparent laminated windows which can be electrically defrosted are known. However, the amount of heat producible with motor vehicle generated voltages in such prior art windows is limited, which disadvantageously extends the time for clearing extended surface windshields. It would be desirable to reduce the time for clearing laminated windows of ice and condensation.